


"Thank you, my Love"

by Sylla_Headhunter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 15, Established Relationship, Forgive Me, I might or might not be cheating slightly, Im sorry lotor bby, Keitor Month 2020, M/M, Sort Of, We have the power of Satan and Keitor on our side, short discussion of canonical character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylla_Headhunter/pseuds/Sylla_Headhunter
Summary: Day 15: Generals"Why is Prince Lotor here?"Keith sighs internally, arms crossed in front of him. He's still wearing his Blade Uniform, a formal sign of him not being here on Voltron's behalf (or anyone else, for that matter). The Blade is supposed to be a neutral party in the whole Lotor-debate, an observing party even, which makes his part of the plan even more inconspicuous, suiting his purposes just fine.No one trusts Lotor even after he leaves the Galran Empire to fight alongside Voltron against his own father. Keith doesn't approve - and neither do a few others
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	"Thank you, my Love"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is slightly cheating, don't mind me?? I'm uh, behind YET AGAIN and literally finished this five minutes ago. Don't hit me
> 
> I left a lot of things out/in the dark bc //no time whatsoever// but basically, Keith has had contact with Lotor and his Generals before this messTM that was Lotor slashing Narti a new one and getting dumped by his own ppl. I might consider doing more for this? Aka, just taking this one shot and turning it into a LONGER one shot lmfao  
> //Honestly, just let me know which prompts you would like to see more fleshed out and I PROMISE I will get back to them someday//  
> Hope you still enjoy! <3

"Why is Prince Lotor here?"  
Keith sighs internally, arms crossed in front of him. He's still wearing his Blade Uniform, a formal sign of him not being here on Voltron's behalf (or anyone else, for that matter). The Blade is supposed to be a neutral party in the whole Lotor-debate, an _observing_ party even, which makes his part of the plan even more inconspicuous, suiting his purposes just fine.

"Prince Lotor has provided us with vital information for this new plan of ours," Allura starts, her tone entirely diplomatic. She herself is stiff, posture rigid and eyes blazing with barely concealed annoyance. Understandable, really, they have been at this for the past  few vargas and quite frankly, he's surprised anyone can actually keep their wits around these idiots.

Lotor, on the other hand, doesn't so much as flinch  at the renewed accusations thrown his way. He seems almost bored, one eyebrow rising in what Keith now knows to be a rather condescending gesture. The Prince is decidedly bored and rapidly losing his temper – both aren't exactly good signs, especially combined.

"I would prefer a rather swift solution to all of this," Lotor begins and Keith can practically hear him grinding his teeth at the ignorant fuckers surrounding them. "I have given Voltron every piece of information I could acquire during my time as an acting figurehead of my father's empire. None of that information has proven false or a trap – quite on the contrary, if I may be so bold."  
He doesn't say anything about his time spent in exile and Keith is glad for the mask hiding his features because he scowls at the prince, hoping for him to get his dissatisfaction with Lotor's permanent need to devalue his own shortcomings and sufferings for a war that shouldn't be his burden in the first place.

After all, he is hardly the _neutral_ party the people he is as of now pretending to be with are.

"It could be a trap!" one of the other members of the Council snaps back, lost countenance all the more obvious in the wake of Lotor's cold, impassive glance towards him. The Prince looks that much more reliable in this short moment alone but no one in this room seems to care apart from Keith himself whose patience is about to wear thin. Lotor has forbidden him to lash out against their allies (well, Keith's allies as of now, evidently) but seeing the Prince practically being spat on doesn't sit right with Keith after everything they've gone through together.

After everything Lotor means to him.

"And apparently," the other alien continues with a smirk that carries a smug and concerning edge with it, "being allies with _Prince_ Lotor isn't all that beneficial either, if rumors are to be believed. Tell me, Prince Lotor, whatever happened to that general of yours? Blind, cat on her shoulder? Is there anything you'd like to tell us about?"  
White hot fury boils through Keith's veins and his body jerks forward before he can stop himself, earning him a sharp hiss from Kolivan next to him. The giant commander of the Blade grabs for Keith's arm in one fluid motion.

"Don't," he urges him but Keith can barely hear him over the dull roaring pounding in his ears, his eyes never straying from Lotor's face. The Half Galran is desperately trying to conceal his emotions (who would know better than Keith himself) but there is grief flashing through his eyes in a heartbeat, taut lines appearing for a swift moment before Lotor can reign his expression back in.

He can't hide his guilt from Keith, who is about ready to strangle one of their "esteemed guests" right at this table. Kolivan shoots him a warning look that makes him bristle but he growls softly and lets his body relax against every fiber of himself screaming to run to Lotor's side.

He still has a plan – he'll just have to adapt it-

"Narti's death is none of your business!"  
The voice makes Keith relax for real this time, his lips perking up in a small smile. Lotor, on the other hand, jerks around, unable to control himself, his eyes wide and unbelieving as they settle on Ezor. The general has one of her hands at her hips and she is positively scowling at everyone around. She's not wearing armour but she doesn't have to to look absolutely livid.

"You don't trust Lotor? Fine with me, your loss, but don't you dare use us against him like that!"  
Lotor's lips part, a look of complete and utter bafflement taking over.

"Ezor ..., " he tries, softly enough for her name to only be visible on his lips instead of heard, but the slender half Galran turns around, a crooked grin spreading across her face.

"I'm sorry we're late. We had to overcome some ... difficulties."  
Keith snorts softly and Ezor whirls around. "Don't play innocent, Keith Kogane," she snaps, sounding more like Axca than her usual playful self. Keith can't blame her – she's probably on edge from being the center of attention right now. Her shoulders only drop down after the doors open once more, revealing a fuming Zethrid and Axca, whose cold eyes settle on Keith as well. She is drenched in liquids he doesn't want to think about twice and looks about ready to strangle you. She doesn't, however, her glance zeroing in on Lotor, who is currently trying to school his features into a composed mask. It is not exactly working and Keith muses that this is possibly the first time he has ever seen the Prince as shook as this.

"We are here to speak on behalf of Prince Lotor," she begins and Lotor's facial expression tumbles into shock again. "We are aware that our words may not count as much, since we have been part of the Galran Empire for a long time as well-"  
"Though we feel about as much love for it as you all do," Zethrid growls, her menacing aura not exactly helpful in all of this. Axca shoots her a withering glance to make her shut up (she does so with a soft grumble in the back of her throat and it makes Keith almost smile, had he not been so tense. This is the tipping point and he intends to help them gain the favours of everyone currently staring at the three generals).

"We don't come empty-handed either. We have information Prince Lotor has no way of knowing after his.. departure."  
It is the first time her voice hitches and Lotor's face almost betrays him yet again but Axca barrels on, not caring a hell of a lot for anything else.

"Curse us and distrust us all you want, but dismiss this information and you will lose this war. There is too much at stake for any of this nonsense you keep repeating over and over again."  
Silence accompanies her words, all of them too stunned to speak. Keith wrestles out of Kolivan's grasp easily enough, deactivating his mask in one swift flick of his wrist, touching _just_ the right spots.

"They're right."  
His voice is scratchy and he tries to ignore it as best as he can – he hasn't talked in ages, especially not in front of a potentially hostile crowd. He can't care about this now, though.

"The Blade has declared Lotor to be at least a potential ally, yet you're all squabbling about semantics. There is more at stake than just that. These people," he motions towards Axca, Ezor and Zethrid, "have risked their lives to escape the Empire and bring back vital intel." His eyes sweep over to Allura, silently daring her, almost _begging_ her to take his side in this. He is not a Paladin of Voltron anymore (he's not entirely sure _what_ he is, if he is being honest) but they have been friends, once. She has trusted him, once, and he desperately needs her to trust him once more.

And Allura, God bless her (wherever he may be, Keith certainly hasn't found him up in space yet), nods slowly, her jaw set, before taking over.

"Keith is right. We do not have the luxury to mistrust Lotor and ... his generals in our time of need. This discussion will continue without these topics being further addressed. You may take any issues you have with the whole situation up with me later on."

Keith breathes a soft sigh of relief, settling down next to Lotor. The Prince looks shaken, his composure crumpling in on itself by the second, and Keith places a hand on his elbow.

"You alright?" he murmurs to the sound of Allura's voice in the background. Lotor nods, movement sharp and not at all like the smooth prince Keith has come to know – and love.

"You knew?"  
Keith nods, slowly.

"I'm sorry," he breathes, almost as an afterthought. "I got a hold of them during my last mission, briefly. I wasn't sure-"  
He doesn't continue his sentence but Lotor nods, mirroring Keith's movement from earlier on.

"You convinced them to speak up on my behalf?"  
Keith frowns. "I didn't. Lotor, they wanted to do that, I just gave them an opportunity."  
He blinks at Lotor and feels his heart clench painfully at the look of quiet incredulence and pain that is gone almost as swiftly as Keith manages to see it. It is a look he isn't used to associate with the Galra Prince, and it makes him wonder just how long Lotor has been schooling his own features into the calm and almost aloof mask he presents the world. He grabs for Lotor's hand before he can stop himself, squeezing it gently.

"They want to talk with you after all of this, I'm sure. Just ... listen to them, alright? Don't just turn away because you think any of you deserve it. They're here to help and they wouldn't have fled the Empire as well if they still hated you, you know?"  
A soft sigh escapes Lotor's lips and his fingers squeeze Keith's back ever so gently.

"Thank you, my love."  
It is a barely audible response but it makes Keith's cheeks heat up, his fingers intertwining with the Prince's.

"No problem," he whispers back, his gaze on the three generals standing a few feet away from them. Axca's eyes meet his and the stern woman nods curtly, face relaxing for a second into a small smile.

"Thank you, Keith," she mouths, unknowingly mirroring her Prince’s words back to him, making Keith’s lips quirk up.

“You’re welcome.”  
They all are. They haven’t rescued him for nothing. It’s his time to return the favor – as one of Lotor’s own generals, after all.


End file.
